World of the Dead (NEED BETTER TITLE!)
by Storm Battalion 11
Summary: A young French man, and Irish man both end up in the HotD universe after attempting to escape a zombie infested area with our four favourite zombie killers, how will they cope in this new world? Will they survive using the same tactics like they did before, or will they fall? Just give them some speed cola, a rifle, and point them at the zombies!


AN: I have absolutely no idea what made me do this, just got bored, and watched TV at one point and the idea hit me.

Summary: A young French man, and Irish man both end up in the HotD universe after attempting to escape a zombie infested area with our four favourite zombie killers, how will they cope in this new world? Will they survive using the same tactics like they did before, or will they fall? Just give them some speed cola, a rifle, and point them at the zombies!

Don't own Hotd, or Call of Duty, Call of Duty belongs to Treyarch, and HotD belongs to Daisuke Sato, except my two OCs Derek Breandan (Gaelic for Brandon), and Louis Francois

Rated M for blood, gore, violence, language, and other crap, and the fact that its CoD Zombies, and HotD

Derek/Shizuka, Louis/Saya or Louis/Rei DON'T KNOW WHICH, MAYBE BOTH, WILL DECIDE LATER, Takashi/Saeko

"Normal Talk"

'thoughts'

 _"French/Gaelic/German/Russian words"_

 **I AM A LINE BREAK! IGNORE ME!**

On a warm sunny evening, behind the front gate of what appeared to be a school, sparks of electricity begin to form slowly. After a few minutes of random sparks, it begins to intensify until it forms into a swirling storm of blue, yellow, and white.

The first to appear from the vortex appears to be a man, who goes flying straight into a nearby garbage can head first.

The garbage can spins clockwise for about five seconds, and when it stops spinning the man inside begins flailing his legs comically in the air, yelling in french.

 _"Qu'est-ce que l- Sortez-moi de cette chose que diable!"_ The man inside said (Translation: What the- Get me out of this thing damn it!).

Another male individual shoots out of the vortex just before it closes, and lands on his face near the garbage can.

The man near the garbage can is about 24 years old, 6'3", has 2 inch reddish brown hair with patches of red hair growing on his face and chin, with brown eyes, he is currently wearing a faded navy blue jacket, with a pair of worn kackie army pants, and worn combat boots. He is currently equipped with a Colt M1911 , British Army Knife, and survival hatchet, he also has a few scars resembling scratches on his face. One on his nose, two on his left cheek, and one on his chin. His name is Derek Breandan.

Derek gets up and upon hearing the yelling he faces the garbage can with an amused smirk on his face.

"Alright there Louis? Or did you decide to go for a little dumpster divin' mate?" Derek said in a thick Irish accent.

"Just shut the hell up and get me out of this thing Derek you _connard_!" an angry voice of one Louis Francois said with a thick french accent.

After Derek tipped over the garbage can and pulled Louis out, he was revealed to be around 18 years old ,6' with 2 1/2 centimeter long curly dirty blond hair, with grey eyes, and had a fair bit of muscle on him with a strong jaw. Louis is wearing a faded dark grey t shirt, with faded worn jeans, with the right kneecap torn, he was also wearing a pair of used hiking boots, and had an aged gash on his neck, a souvenir he earned from a close encounter with a hell hound. Louis carried a Colt M1911 as well as a 15.8" machete strapped onto his back.

"Good to know we made it out of that mess in one piece eh?" Derek said in a mildly cheerful tone. "Only bad news is... where the bloody hell are the others?" Derek asked looking around concerned.

"Oh _merde_ don't tell me we got separated in the teleporter" Louis slowly began to realize as he facepalmed.

"Well... guess we did... quick question though... why does everything look a bit... new?" Derek asked, noticing the building and the relatively clean and well maintained area.

Louis looked as well, and was a bit surprised to see how modern and well maintained everything looks, instead of seeing rusted car ruins and demolished buildings like the duo had seen over the past. However, that quickly changed from curiosity to awareness when he spotted puddles of blood on the ground.

"Where ever we ended up, it looks like they are probably suffering the same problem we faced" Louis said pointing at a puddle of blood, and as if on cue, a male individual in his late teens appears, slouching towards them.

The duo noticed that the person's skin was a deathly grey, and his eyes looked completely void of life, they also noticed the blood covering his mouth, and noticed that his left arm was badly mangled.

"Damn, didn't think we'd run into any this soon, especially since we just lost all of our weapons... again." Derek said slightly annoyed.

For some reason, every time Derek, Louis, Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, and Richthofen take a teleporter to another area, they would lose their weapons, and are forced to get new ones from the mystery roulette box. One thing the duo enjoyed about the box was if they got a singing monkey bomb, and they weren't dealing with zombies, they'd disarm the explosive and turn it on just to annoy the living hell out of Nikolai. Safe to say, it was their number one source of entertainment, and payback for Nikolai being the drunken idiot he is sometimes.

"Well, if we are going to catch a break, it's best that we switch to our melee weapons no? Louis said, pulling out his machete.

"Agreed; Less noise the better" Derek said pulling out his 8" long combat knife, and hatchet and moved towards the zombie.

The zombie didn't really put up much of a fight, before it could get too close, it received the end of Derek's hatchet right through his forehead, killing it instantly.

As Derek began disposing the dead zombie, Louis noticed a nearby sign but couldn't really read it. Or at least he couldn't until he suddenly realized what it said.

"Huh I guess those side effects Richthofen told us about are helpful as well, I think it made me able to understand Japanese... or maybe my mind got shared with Takeo's when we teleported... whichever works." Louis said.

"Well where are we then?" Derek asked.

"The sign says... Fu...jimi.. Academy... damn I hope I'm pronouncing that correctly I literally just learned how to read Japanese, and I don't know if I can speak it." Louis said squinting at the sign.

"we'll worry about it later, come on, theres an open door over there mate." Derek said as he began to move.

 **I AM A LINE BREAK! IGNORE ME!**

(Timeskip, 10 minutes later)

Louis and Derek made their way down a bloody hallway, blood, gore, and corpses, both zombie and human littered the hall, most of them used to be young teenagers, and some of them were indeed teachers.

"Guess this place was a high school, poor bastards." Derek said eyeing some of the recently dead remorsefully.

"Oui, I agree, though it is also kind of odd... every one of these... what did Dempsey call them? Maggot-Sacks? look more recent, then what we have seen all these years, I think we may have ended up in a different Earth... but what year is it anyway?" Louis asked, staring at what looks like a dead couple.

"Guess when we meet someone we'll find out. See if you can read these signs, I'm pretty much following you at the-"

*BANG* BANG*

"What was that? A gun?" Derek asked, alarmed at the noise.

"It appears so, but... sounds different. Come on it came from upstairs! Whoever's making that racket most likely could use some help!" Louis said as he began running up a nearby staircase with Derek in tow.

As they made it up the stairs, they began coming across dead zombies with nails sticking out of their skulls.

The body count slowly grew, but the duo stopped cold when they heard a very loud, fear induced scream.

"Shite! It came from this way!" Derek shouted and the duo sprinted towards the source of the noise at full speed.

They weren't the only ones who heard the noise, they came across four other people, dressed in similar clothing to what the _late_ students and staff were wearing. One was a young man in his late teens with spiked up black hair and amber eyes, he was wearing a black jacket, along with black pants and white sneakers. His weapon was currently a slightly dented bloody baseball bat. the next person was a girl around the same age, wearing a white shirt with what looks like a green scarf (I don't what it is, I'm just calling it a scarf), and green skirt, along with white sneakers, and black socks stretching up to her thighs, she had light brown hair and brown eyes, she also appeared to have a rather large chest (I'm a little embarrassed having to describe this crap, don't judge me!), which the duo kindly did not look at. She appeared to be holding what appears to be a custom spear in her hands, in a pose resembling a martial artist. The next person was also female and was wearing the same uniform as the girl with the spear, she happened to have purple hair, reaching down to her back, and appeared slightly older then the other two, she also had blue eyes , her chest was also similar in size, and she appeared to have a wooden sword as a weapon, she held a very calm expression on her face. The next person was older then the rest of them, most likely the same age as Derek. The individual was a woman with blond hair reaching down to her back, along wit yellow eyes, she was wearing a button up white shirt, brown work shoes, and a black skirt, which had a tear on the left side, most likely to help with mobility, she was also holding a first aid kit in her hands, indicating that she was a nurse or doctor, but what definitely caught the duo off guard was that her chest was twice the size as the other two girls, which made Derek and Louis almost stop dead in their tracks, or give them a nose bleed (most likely both). Luckily the duo managed to shake it off and assess the situation at hand.

What they were looking at was a group of zombies, some of them trying to get to a chubby boy with brown eyes, and slightly messy hair. He was wearing glasses and wearing a similar uniform to the bat wielder. His weapon appeared to be a red nail gun modified to act like a rifle, which would explain why the dead zombies Derek and Louis found on the way had nails in their skulls. But it looks as though the boy had run out of nails and had no time to reload.

The rest of the zombies were trying to get to a girl with pink hair, braided into twin locks, wearing the same girl's uniform, only this time covered in blood, she had brown eyes, along with a large chest. The reason why her uniform was covered in blood was because she was currently fending off a zombie by drilling a hole in it's head with a power drill, and the girl had a look of pure and utter terror on her face.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMEONE PLEASE!" The pink haired girl screamed frantically.

Everyone looked at each other before moving, Derek, and the girl with purple hair took the right, while Louis, and the spear wielding girl took the right, and the bat wielder took the center.

after dispatching the zombies, everything was silent for a moment. The girl with pink hair was currently on the ground trembling, recovering from the traumatizing event she just went through.

The chubby boy was about to speak until the brown haired girl ran past him, and when the blond nurse ran by, she unintentionally knocked the chubby boy aside with her chest, something that got earned a silent snicker from Derek.

The brown haired girl knelt to the pink haired girl's level and placed a hand on her shoulder, before speaking in Japanese, something that both Derek and Louis could understand, but figured it was another side effect from another one of Richthofen's crazy experiments, before and during the zombie hell the duo had faced.

"Takagi, are you okay?" the brown haired girl asked.

The duo didn't really catch what the pink haired girl said but figured it was her name.

The spiky haired boy was currently trying to see if the doors would open but ended up finding out that they were locked. The girl with purple hair spoke up.

"Most of you know the school nurse Marikawa-sensei right?" She asked everyone, gesturing the blond haired woman. Everyone nodded except for Derek and Louis.

"I'm Saeko Busujima from class 3-A" the purple haired girl now known as Saeko introduced herself.

"I'm Komuro Takashi from 2-B" The spiky haired boy said.

"You're the same Busujima-senpai who won at the national championship last year right? I'm in the Sojutsu club, my name is Miyamoto Rei" the brown haired girl introduced herself. That pretty much supported the duo's different world theory, but would wait and see if more evidence came up before confirming it.

"I'm uhhh, Kohta Hirano from 2-B, just FYI" the chubby boy said rather nervously while scratching the back of his head, Derek and Louis guessed he was a victim of bullying due to his nervousness to others.

"Before we introduce ourselves, do any of you speak English? French?" Louis asked then turned to Derek "Gaelic?"

"I know some English but not much." Rei said.

"I can speak English, I'm actually a bit surprised that you can understand us, but can't speak it" Saeko said, raising eyebrow with a small smirk.

"We'll fill you in on why later. Anyone else?" Derek asked.

"I know English" Nurse Marikawa said cheerfully with a smile, which for some reason made Derek feel safe, and reassured.

"learned English when I went to America so I guess I do" Kohta said, still slightly nervous.

"What about you, Takashi wasn't it? And her?" Derek asked, pointing at the pink haired girl.

Saeko told Takashi what Derek said, and he shook his head, indicating he does not speak English.

"That's Saya, I'm positive she speaks English" Saeko said.

"Alright introductions. I'm Derek Breandon, Top o' the mornin'! or... evenin' in this case" Derek said with a small smile, earning a slight giggle from Marikawa. Derek was trying his hardest not to blush.

"Bonjour, Louis Francois, French citizen, and now survivor. Derek right here is an Irishman" Louis said.

"Pleasure to meet you all" Saeko said with a smile, something that made Takashi blush slightly but quickly shook it off, however Louis, and Derek noticed and smirked.

'Think we found our new downtime' Louis and Derek thought simultaneously, and began internally grinning evilly, knowing they were going to get a laugh out of teasing Takashi. That is if they can get him to understand what the duo is saying.

"Why are you all so friendly?" Saya said, as she began to get up, she sounded mad, but Derek, Louis, and possibly everyone else could tell she is scared.

"Senpai? Seriously? You two are the same age! You must not know how to count since you got held back a year!" Saya yelled.

"Ga- What are you talking about Takagi?" Takashi asked (I think it was him, I got the voices mixed up, and guessed it was him).

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID! I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU!" Takagi yelled before she began trembling again. Louis stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy now, it's okay." Louis said, trying to reassure her.

Takagi looked at him for about two seconds before she looked to her right, towards a mirror.

"Look at me... all of these blood stains... now Mom will... have to take it to the cleaners..." she whispered, and began trembling even more, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Takashi threw a solemn look at her, before she finally lost it and began sobbing into Louis' shoulder. Louis' responded by wrapping his arms around her, and began rubbing her back, doing what he can to make her feel better.

Everyone looked at each other solemnly before deciding to move after Takagi had finished crying.

 **I AM A LINE BREAK! IGNORE ME!**

Done, still don't know why I'm doing this. review and criticize (please be nice)

Not really sure if I'm gonna continue the story after this, still deciding whether or not I really want to do this.


End file.
